


A long awaited roll of dice

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: It’s Leo’s birthday and Blaine gives him a set of sex dice and the freedom to do whatever the dice say with anyone for the whole night, which happens to be the best birthday present ever as Cody is in the house.





	A long awaited roll of dice

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.
> 
> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: Bets and penances

Leo looks down at the pair of dice in their little black velvet box and thinks they must be the best birthday present Blaine has ever given to him. Now, the man is pretty good with presents, he never fails to give Leo exactly what he wants – there have been trips, a few devices, several sex related special dates, a new car last year – but this time he really outdid himself.

It's not a question of money for Leo. Presents don't have to be expensive. Of course he loves his new computer or the three weeks they spent in Europe a few years ago, but some of his favorite things that Blaine gave him through the years only required the two of them and a room. Sometimes not even a bed. So, he doesn't really care if these dice cost ten dollars at most. Especially because they are a special set of dice without numbers. One of them tells you _what_ to do, the other tells you _to what_ or _where to do it_.

Leo has never been that big on sex toys, and Blaine isn't either, so he doesn't have much experience with any of those things. He has only seen sex dice on the internet. This is the first time he holds a pair of them in his hand and it's quite thrilling. It's almost a pity that Blaine gave them to him now that all his closest friends are in the house for his birthday party, instead of waiting to be alone with him later, in their bedroom.

“I can't wait to use these with you,” Leo says, smirking the way he always does when he's already picturing the two of them doing something he would later tell Adam just to disgust him.

Blaine takes a sip of his drink and smiles. “Why wait? The dice are just one part of the present,” he says enigmatically, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Is there more?” Leo asks, arching an eyebrow. He tries to look unimpressed by Blaine's casual countenance, but he fails. Blaine's perfect control over his body is always mesmerizing, and the tight jeans he's wearing tonight are not helping Leo focus. Blaine knows, that's why he's putting himself on display like that.

“This is a special day, both because it is your birthday and because all the people you love are in this house tonight,” Blaine explains, lazily watching around the room. There aren't many people to be a proper birthday party, but everybody in the house tonight has a very special place in Leo's heart. “I thought it might call for a free night.”

Now, this birthday party can legitimately be filed under _miracle_ because, by some lucky alignment of the planets, he managed to have all his friends under one roof at the same time, and this has never happened before. Except for Adam, who's based in Lima and always will be no matter where his career will take him, exactly like Leo, all the others are scattered around the Nation and it's not an easy task to meet them, unless Leo goes to them. Annie, for example, is always busy with some spatial mission. At some point they started to joke and say she spends half her time on Mars and the other half training to be on Mars, even tho she has never been on Mars. Yet. Matt works in a restaurant in New York, and it seems to be open all the time, all year long. This is the first time in ten years Leo has seen him taking a vacation. And Cody lives in Italy, like a world apart. The mere thought of him being so far away makes Leo feel physically ill, that's why it's very important that Cody is here tonight.

That's why it's also very important to establish what Blaine means with _free night_ , because in Leo's head those two simple words have a very specific meaning, and if it's not the same Blaine has in mind, with Cody around it can become ugly. “Care to elaborate?” Leo asks.

Blaine chuckles. “What you have in mind is written all over your face. You're shameless!” He says, pushing his big open hand on his face. Leo complains and Blaine strokes his cheek tenderly to quiet him. “I'm allowing you to mess around with your friends tonight, but no touching under the belt and no sex.”

“You're joking,” Leo says, suspiciously. It's too good to be true. This must be a trap.

“No, I'm serious. Only for tonight you have my permission to fool around,” he confirms with an amused smile. Sometimes Leo's emotions are so overwhelming that he loses control over his body. Blaine can read every single one of his thoughts in the way he nervously moves his hands or he struggles to keep his face straight when all he wants to do is smiling stupidly. “And before you internally explode by the mere need to ask me, yes, Cody is included in the deal. If he's up to it, you can make out with him. I suggest you use the dice to make everything more interesting.”

“I... I don't know what to say.”

“This is the part where you acknowledge that I'm the best husband in the world,” Blaine cues him, tilting his head back and finishing his drink. “Whenever you're ready.”

Leo chuckles and grabs him by his shirt to pull him closer and give him a kiss. “You definitely just won first place in the best husband world championship,” he whispers on his lips. “And I'm going to personally award you for that later.”

*

Leo doesn't propose the game to his friends right away. He knows Annie would be instantly up for it if he asked her. She acts exactly like him in these situations, she never says no to smooching and the like. And probably Matt would be on board as well. After all making out and messing around is all he does all the time since he can't do anything else with that giant gift the Gods gave him. Plus, he's constantly super chill, so he wouldn't be embarrassed at all. Adam and Cody are a completely different matter, tho. Cody is very shy, especially around people. So, asking him to play this game when he's not in the right mood for it would be bad, and Leo doesn't want to embarrass him. Adam, on the other hand, considers any activity vaguely related to sex completely inappropriate in the majority of cases – sometimes even in a bedroom – let alone in group and during a party in a living room. Leo needs them both tipsy enough to be game and still retain some clarity of mind.

That is why he shows up with two bottles of vodka in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. Adam and Blaine are sitting on the couch, with Annie in the middle to avoid any war between them. Matt is sitting on the floor, his long legs on the sides of the coffee table, and Cody is already curled up on the armchair directly behind him. He must be the only person in the world who is allowed to put his feet on Blaine's expensive piece of furniture. This leaves the other armchair for Leo, which is exactly what he wanted. He leaves the bottle on the table, from which Annie and Matt instantly grab them to look at the labels, and he looks around. “Somebody seen the coke?” He asks as he retrieves from a shelf under the table a complete set of shot glasses. These didn't come with Blaine's house. They moved in with Leo.

Blaine produces a bottle of coke apparently from somewhere next to the couch. Not the place he would have chosen, but he's used to Leo scattering everything everywhere all the time and he just assumes his friends do the same. “What do we need those for?” He asks, amused, placing the bottle of soda back with the other bottles on the table.

“We're playing Never Have I Ever,” Leo answers and he's not surprised to hear Annie's excited squeak and Cody's terrified whine at the same time. He chuckles as he hands out the shot glasses, making instantly clear to everybody that this is not negotiable. 

“Wait,” Matt says, holding his glass up so Blaine can pour the first round of vodka, “how does it work?”

“You make a statement starting with Never have I ever,” Leo explains quickly. “Anyone who has done the action you mentioned must drink. If there is no one drinking, then you have to.”

“Oh, it sounds fun,” Matt explains, smirking. 

“It is,” Annie agrees.

“It is not,” Adam grumbles. They have played this game several times in all the years they have known each other and it has always ended the same way: with Annie and Leo wasted and Adam watching them laugh their asses off for nothing or making out. There are very few things those two haven't done. Even when one hasn't, the other surely has.

“I go first,” Leo says, thinking about something to get the game started. “Never have I ever... lived by myself before I was eighteen.”

Leo grins, looking at Matt. Both Matt and Blaine drink, chuckling. “Oh, you went full sniper already?” Matt asked amused, filling his glass again.

“Watch out, he makes no prisoners,” Annie warns him.

“Fine, then.” Matt thinks about it for a little while and then smirks. “Never have I ever... said I was gonna hold my liquor and throw up on my friend's shoes after only two glasses of vodka.”

The very specific episode instantly comes to Leo and he bursts out laughing. He drinks, but surprisingly enough, Annie and Cody do too. “In my defense, I must say that I was very young and that was a very strong drink.”

“Let's face it, you've always been a lightweight,” Matt says. Leo can't deny that, and if his constant chuckling is of any indication, this is gonna be a very long, very silly night.

The first few rounds are not embarrassing at all, and for one reason or another, everybody drinks. By the fifth or sixth round, tho, things start getting interesting. “Never have I ever... gone all the way with someone at our first date,” Matt says. He grins because he knows this is playing safe for him. His love-life is mainly made up of one-night-stands and yet he has never been able to properly fuck anyone at first try. Leo's, Blaine's and Annie's glasses go straight to their mouths instead.

“You have no shame!” Adam cries out, witnessing how quick the three of them just admit they have no standards.

Cody chuckles. He didn't drink that much, but it seems to be enough to make him tipsy. “Never have I ever... kissed someone who wasn't my partner at the moment,” he says, and then he watches as everybody but him and Adam down their drinks.

Determined to find the end of the bottomless pit of their shameful past, Adam continues on the same line. “Never have I ever... made out in front of an audience,” he says. “For real, I mean, not acting.”

“Come on, Adam! We passed the kindergarten level half an hour ago,” Leo scoffs and drinks another shot as does everybody else except Adam, of course.

“You're unbelievable! You too, Cody?” Adam is quite shocked by this piece of information, but he's so comical in his bewilderment that Cody doesn't feel embarrassed at all. He knows Adam is not judging him. Or maybe he's just too drunk to care.

“It's not my fault. Leo made me,” he says, pointing at him with a tiny finger.

Leo raises his left hand and closes his eyes solemnly. “I'm guilty, Your Honor,” he says. “But he was too cute, I couldn't resist. Also, you were there, Adam.”

Pictures of Leo and Cody kissing shamelessly on a couch at a frat party swim before Adam's eyes – and possibly before anybody who have enough imagination to picture the scene without being there – and for a split second everybody remains silent as Adam blushes furiously. It's Blaine the first to clear his throat. “Who's next?”

“Me,” Annie leans against the back of the couch, waving her hand in front of her face, between the mental images and the drinks it's pretty hot in there. “Never have I ever... had a threesome.”

Adam whines, hiding his face in his hands. Leo and Blaine looks at each other and shrugs, drinking. They both know the other did, so it's pointless to pretend otherwise. “Together?” Matt wants to know, genuinely curious.

“Do you want me to die, Matthew?” Blaine asks, scoffing. “Leo would claw my eyes out.”

Matt laughs. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

“Okay. My turn again,” Blaine says. “Never have I ever... been so wasted that I fell asleep while my partner was making love to me.”

Leo rolls his eyes. “I hate you!” He says, downing another shot as everybody laughs. “I wasn't wasted, I was tired and jet-legged after a twelve hours flight.”

“I can't even imagine what that must have been like,” Annie chuckles.

“Disturbing. And frustrating,” Blaine nods, seriously. “He jumps on me the moment he gets in my hotel room. He pulls at my clothes, growls like a little animal, he doesn't want to listen to anything. Either I have sex with him or he's going to be moody for the next few hours. So, of course, I indulge him. We are at it, I made it so that it's all about him. I'm saying sweet things to him and he starts snoring. I look down and he's sleeping like a log. Dead to the world till the morning after.”

Leo chuckles and then smirks cheekily at him. “But you love me anyway.”

Blaine lets out an exaggerated sighs before leaning forward to kiss him. “I try my best.”

“Okay. So, Never have I ever... stolen anything.”

“Says the spoiled rich kid who has always had everything,” Matt laughs, drinking as Annie and Cody do the same.

“What can I say? I'm a bad girl.”

Cody blushes. “I was ten,” he tries to justify himself when everybody looks at him. 

Matt seems to need a little time to come up with something to say, either because of all the shots he had or because they already said all that there was to say. “Never have I ever... lied about myself here or in any other circumstances.”

There's a general exchange of glances at various level of embarrassment and then, after a moment, Blaine, Annie, Leo and Cody drink. Adam shakes his head, clearly disappointed. “I'm gonna be good with ya. I ain't gonna ask if you lied here,” Matt says.

“My turn,” Cody quickly chimes in, diverting the conversation. “Never have I ever... said I love you when I didn't mean it.”

Nobody drinks, so Cody has to. He tries not to look at Leo, but his eyes seem to have a will of their own, and when Leo looks back at him, suddenly the air becomes so tense that everybody has a problem breathing. Blaine is forced to clear his throat again. “Well, I'd say this is the perfect way to wrap it up. Why don't we move on to the next game?” He proposes.

Adam whines. “Can I pass?”

“No,” Leo says, struggling to tear his eyes off Cody and clearing his throat too. When he looks up again, his eyes are clear and he's smiling again, as if the past few seconds never actually happened. Except that they did and everybody knows. “So, my perfect husband here gave me the best birthday present ever in the history of all birthday presents.”

“I'm honestly afraid to find out what that might be,” Adam says. “Actually, on a second thought, I'm sure I don't want to know what that is.”

Leo ignores him and open the box that he's carefully holding in his hands. Everybody but Blaine leans forward, curiously. When the dice are revealed, Annie beats everyone else with her reaction. It took her only one glance to understand what those are. “I can't believe it!” She screams, looking over to Blaine with love-filled eyes. The man just chuckles, Annie's enthusiasm is always refreshing.

“What are those?” Adam asks as one would expect. 

“They're sex dice,” Leo answers. “You throw them and they tell you what to do with your partner.”

It's so clear on his face that Adam is totally failing to understand what is going on that Leo is not surprised to hear his next question. “I don't understand how they could be the best present ever, but knowing you, I won't even ask. But why are you showing them to us?”

“Because, Adam, we're going to play with them,” Leo answers patiently, and he knows to expect a whimper from Cody, which promptly arrives. “And we're going to use an empty vodka bottle to decide the couples.”

“Wait, what?” Adam frowns. “There are only two couples here, there's nothing to decide.”

Leo knew this conversation was coming, so he doesn't even get mad when Adam keeps going. “I know,” he says, freeing the coffee table of everything they don't need right now. “Mixing things up a bit is part of the game. Besides, this is not the first time you play spin the bottle.”

“Well, yeah, last time I did I was sixteen, none of us was married,” Adam protests, “and those dice order you more than just kiss.”

“Calm down, Adam. Nobody will have sex with anybody else,” Blaine butts in. “Leo's got rules.”

“No sex and no hands below the waist,” Leo recites.

“Oh, so he has this great idea and instead of stopping him, you give him rules?” Adam asks Blaine shocked.

Blaine chuckles, relaxing against the back of the couch. He fills a glass with coke, which is not good to stay in shape, but water is too far away right now. Besides, he already drank too much alcohol to start feeling guilty now. His personal trainer will make him pay for everything tomorrow anyway. “As a matter of fact, it was my idea. This is his birthday gift.”

Matt actually laughs. “That explains why Leo is so fond of marital life,” he reasons. “Everybody would with a husband who lets you smooch with other people for your birthday.”

“That and a sex-seven-days-a-week policy,” Annie adds.

“Even more when he's not working,” Leo adds.

Adam looks around and he can't believe anybody is not even nearly as indignant as he is, not even Cody, despite him being very very quiet. “Are you even serious?” He exclaims, his voice spiraling to the highest notes it can reach. “Blaine, this is so you. Involving people without asking their permission first.”

Blaine is so amused that he decides to play along. “I sense a veiled hint to my history with Leo. It's mildly offensive and yet somehow moving. It's been a long time since you reminded everybody Leo was a minor when I started dating him.”

Leo chuckles. “Besides, you don't have to play, if you don't want to,” Leo says, and he knows it's risky because Cody could decide to want out too. “I would be bummed, but...”

“And I'm playing anyway,” Annie warns him, lest Adam thinks that if he leaves the game, Annie will leave it too. There's no way she's passing the chance of a little smooching. Especially not with the people at this table. Obviously, that sets the argument. How can Adam not play when his wife does?

“Fine,” he mumbles, crossing his arms to his chest. “But I disagree.”

“Duly noted,” Blaine says. “Leo, you're up first. It's your birthday.”

Leo spins the empty vodka bottle that ends up pointing at Adam. The noise that rises from the group around the table is almost deafening. Everybody except Adam is either laughing or hooting. “You called it, Adam,” Blaine observes, amused.

Leo throws the dice too. One of them says _making out_ and the other _in public_. “See, that's the universe righting itself,” he chuckles. “You have never made out in front of an audience? I'm here to help you out of this embarrassing situation.”

“No, you're here to ruin my life,” Adam grumbles, “since you were three.”

This is nothing new, they have already kissed several times in the past, but they were very young and very drunk. Leo tends to be very touchy when he drinks too much and Adam tends to be even more available than he already is with him. Kisses have been an inevitable consequence of their natural cuddly attitude between each other. Alcohol would tear down their last barrier, so to speak. But this time is different. Adam is not even remotely drunk enough and there are several people around this table looking at them.

Adam hesitates, but Leo gives him no choice, because he reaches out and grabs him by the front of his shirt, pulling him towards himself. Annie backs off to give them space, but she stays close enough to see the show from the front row. Adam's lips are soft and they taste like the vodka he has been drinking and vaguely of wood and turpentine, because he always needs more than one brush, when he paints his canvas, and he holds in his mouth the one is not using. Since they were very little, Adam has always smelled or tasted like his drawings. 

Leo lets out a little satisfied moan as he deepens the kiss. His eyes closed, his fingers clutching at the fabric of Adam's shirt, he's already pretty lost in it. He likes kisses. He likes giving them and he likes receiving them even more, especially from someone who knows what he's doing. And Adam is very good at kissing.  
He doesn't want it to end too quickly, so he teases Adam with the tip of his tongue and then refuses to properly part his lips, knowing that frustration will push Adam over the edge. In fact, turned on, Adam forces his way into his mouth, tearing another moan from his throat. He grabs him by his nape and Leo gives in, well aware that there's no leading the game with Adam. It has to be him, and Leo's okay with that.

As Annie squeaks and lets out all kind of excited sounds, Blaine smiles almost tenderly. He obviously doesn't fail to see that they are hot – especially when his husband is kissing Adam in a way that let Blaine see his tongue playing with Adam's – but he also knows how confused this makes Adam, who has always had a weak spot for his best friend. Blaine doesn't think it has ever been more than confusion on Adam's part, but there have been several very awkward moments during the years. Leo's tendency to be all over Adam for the most trivial reasons, and often when sex was not involved at all, has always messed up Adam's propensity to be very protective over Leo. 

Eventually, the kiss dies out on its on. Leo backs off really slowly, taking in his surroundings again and licking his lips. Now, that's a sight that never fails to turn Blaine on, the look of total disorientation on Leo's face whenever someone kisses him stupid. Adam clears his throat, trying to pull himself together despite his furiously blushing cheeks. “Here, done,” he grumbles, sitting back again.

“Exceptionally executed,” Blaine teases him. “Such form! Such mastery! You really shouldn't deprive the world of your ability of making out, Adam.”

“Can't you just shut up, Anderson?”

“And missing the chance to watch your face crumple under embarrassment?” Blaine asks, taking a sip of his coke. “Never.”

Annie chuckles and grabs her husband by the nape to leave a kiss on top of his head. “It was a really great show, baby.”

“Can you not?” Adam growls. “It would be nice if at least my wife was upset if I kiss another person.”

She pretends to think about it seriously and then she goes, “Nah, this is hot. Who's next?”

Blaine can see Leo fidgeting on his armchair. The range of opportunities – both to watch and experience – now lying in front of him is making him restless. But most of all, he can't wait for the chance to do something, anything, with Cody. So he decides to help him out. “Do you want to give it a try, pet?” He asks Cody.

Cody looks up from the glass of water in his hands. The look on his face says clearly that he would rather stand up and run away than go on with this game, but there's a part of him that's intrigued and excited. And Blaine knows exactly how to make him lean into that part with an encouraging smile. That's an ability that over time he passed down to Leo, so now Cody looks at the both of them and can't help but giving in.

“Alright,” he agrees, putting down his glass. He gives the bottle a spin and holds his breath until it stops, pointing at Adam again. 

“Oh, I want to see this one,” Annie comments, leaning forward on the couch to better watch the show.

“Isn't that against the rules? I already had my turn!” Adam protests.

“In fact, this is Cody's,” Leo explains. “And you should be grateful, by the way. Throw the dice, Sweetness.”

Cody grabs the two dice in his tiny hands and shakes them a little before throwing them on the table. They roll all the way to Blaine and then settle down, one after the other. “Kiss,” Blaine reads. “And... oh, upside down.”

“How am I suppose to do that?!” Adam cries out, instantly. The idea of kissing Cody – who's the purest person he's ever met, even purer than his sometimes quite unnerving wife – is already upsetting enough, he can’t put acrobatics in it too.

“You could recreate that iconic scene from the Spider-Man movie,” Blaine suggests, trying to be helpful.

“Which one?” Leo asks right away.

Obviously, Leo's a Marvel fanboy, so Blaine can't believe his husband doesn't know what he's talking about. “The famous scene where Spider-Man saves Mary Jane in the alley and she kisses him while he's hanging upside down from one of his webs, of course.”

Leo frowns, thinking about it. “There's nothing like that in any of the latest movies,” he says. “Spidey and Mary Jane kiss a couple of times in the Jim Campbell's trilogy, but never upside down. If you're talking about those Tom Holland's movies from twenty-five years ago, he did some great acrobatics, but no hanging kisses. Are you sure you remembering right? Oh! Maybe you mean the kiss with Deadpool! But that was, like, in 2036's “Deadpool – Alternate Dimensions” movie and _he_ was the one upside down.”

Blaine honestly doesn't know how Leo can be both so thrilled and anxious at the idea of making out with whoever at this table and yet so easy distracted but such trivia. “No, I mean Tobey Maguire. You know, from the first modern Spider-Man live-action? It was 2000-something.”

His statement is met by an army of blank stares. Blaine's heart sinks deep into his stomach. Four other people at this table and none of them knows Tobey Maguire. How is this even possible? What kind of movie nerd is his husband if he doesn't know that? Then, he can see something dawning on Matt's face and for a moment he dares to hope.

"Oh! Maybe I know what he's talking about! There was an _ancient_ meme that came back a few years ago," he says. Merciless, the young man is merciless. "It was a Spider-Man, now that I think about it. I think I sent it to you."

Leo looks at the image Matt is now showing him on his phone and nods. "Right! Yes, now I remember. We were wondering where it came from!"

"Ancient," Blaine grumbles. "Thank you all for the self-confidence boost. I feel so old now that I think I'm going to put myself into the refrigerator."

Matt chuckles and pats him on the shoulder, reaching out with one of those long limbs of his. "Don't be sad, man. You are our personal, living, breathing _Wikipedia_."

"A very sexy one," Leo butts in, kissing him on his lips.

"Now he tries to flatter me! Too little too late, kiddo," Blaine says pouting, but still accepting the kiss. 

Matt laughs, throwing his head back and filling the room with his voice for a moment. "Alright! I volunteer to make the magic come alive. Come here, cupcake," he says unfolding himself and standing up in all his incredible height.

Cody easily realizes that he's talking to him. Everybody seems to have a personal nickname for him and him alone. He's Sweetness for Leo, Pet for Blaine, Doll for Adam, and now Cupcake for Matt, who he has met very few times in his life – one of which was at Leo's wedding – but always found himself very comfortable with. He doesn't know if it's because Matt is so confident and calm or because of the peculiar and eerie attraction he seems to exert on him. Either way, he stands up, pulling down his shirt.

He's wearing a pair of black ripped leggings and a frilly long shirt. Something very simple, but extremely feminine that he was sure was going to catch Leo's attention. In fact, Leo has never taken his eyes off of him since he got to the house and he's watching him closely now too as he steps over Adam to reach Matt. "What should I do?" He asks, shyly. 

"Just be cute and leave the rest to me," Matt answers, his lips opening in a smile like a cut along his face. He pulls Cody up and he lets out a little surprised cry before finding himself in Matt's arms, held upside down for Adam's benefit. "Here you go, man."

For a moment, everything swirls and then Cody can see Adam's perplexed face. "Are you even serious, right now?" Adam says.

"If you don't do it, I will," Leo warns him. It's already hard enough to wait his turn to jump on Cody, since he has Blaine's permission. He can't listen to Adam’s neverending and unjustified complaints too. "And I'll still get to dare you to do something else.”

"Worse than this?!"

Cody has drunk way more than usual, so he feels at ease enough to pout. "Oh, thank you very much," he says, crossing his arms to his chest.

"You know what I mean," Adam says quickly.

"Kiss or dare, Walker," Leo presses him on. "Either you kiss him or you do something else I tell you to."

Last time Leo dared him to do something, insects were involved and he spent the next two hours throwing up every meal he had during the previous two weeks, so Cody is definitely the safest and most appealing choice, even if Adam has to kiss him while he's being handed to him like a thing in front of everybody. "Alright, I choose kiss."

"Go figure," Leo snorts, raising an eyebrow.

Adam holds Cody's head in his hands and leans forward to kiss him softly, but steadily. He gently presses his lips against Cody's and coaxes him to part them. As Cody closes his eyes, losing himself in the kiss, Annie struggles to remain silent. The moment she can see the tip of Adam's tongue play around in Cody's mouth, she lets out a little hyped squeak that forces a chuckle out of Blaine. Leo stares at the two of them, torn between jealousy, longing and pleasure. It's unclear to him if he would like more to tear Adam away from Cody or have him make out a little longer with him as Cody's body, completely abandoned in Matt's arms, as if for Adam to take, pushes some buttons inside of him he didn't know he had and that are being clearly smashed together right now.

The kiss should stop right there, but Adam's body decides to take over and bless him with a spurt of lust, something he doesn't experience as easily as anybody else in the room does. He pulls Cody a little bit more to himself to have better access to his mouth. Kissing someone fully when he's upside down is not an easy task, but Matt is ready to hold Cody at a better angle for him and he manages. Welcoming the now open-mouthed kiss, Cody lets out a liquid moan, pressing his thighs together as their audience straight out explodes into a cheer.

Eventually, all the noise they are making forces Adam to come back on Earth and he does so by taking a step back. Then he nods to Matt, who promptly tips Cody over and puts him back on his feet. “Everything’s alrigh’, cupcake?” He asks as Cody swings a little.

“Yes,” Cody chuckles,”but don’t let go of me just yet, my head is spinning.”

“I live to serve,” Matt nods, holding him easily against his body. Cody is so tiny compared to him that he really looks like a doll in his hands.

“Alright,” Blaine claps his hands and reaches out for the dice on the table. “My turn! I’m going to do it the other way around and roll the dice first. So, we have… _kiss_ , again. Are these dice rigged? Oh, and _on the bed_. I like this one.”

Leo opens a new bottle of Jack Daniel’s and pours himself a glass. At this point he has drunk so much and so heavy that there’s no point in going for a beer. He wants to keep himself tipsy, not throwing up everything he ate tonight. “Remember you’re married,” he says playfully to Blaine.

Blaine looks at him and spins the bottle. “I’ll try to keep that in mind, but I can’t promise anything,” he jokes.

“No. Nope. No way.” Adam’s voice gets to Blaine before he can turn around and see the result of his spinning. “I’m out.”

Blaine notices the bottle aiming once again at Adam. “It seems to like you a lot,” he chuckles.

“And I don’t reciprocate,” Adam replies, “so this love story ends here. We’ve been playing this game for half an hour and I’m the only one who kissed everybody!”

“Are you complaining?” Leo asks in disbelief.

“Yes! Because I’m not you, Leo.”

Leo takes another sip of his drink, pointing a finger at him. “I know it’s an offense but I choose to take it as a compliment,” he declares, reasonably.

“Choose whatever you want, but I’m not kissing anybody else, let alone him.”

Blaine pouts. “Oh, you hurt me!”

Adam frowns. “Pretend I’m sorry for that while I go back home.”

Adam is about to leave for real, which would trigger the untimely end of the birthday party, so Blaine steps right in to avoid disaster. “Adam, wait,” he says, holding him by his wrist. He expects him to fight, but Adam just turns around, the most annoyed expression on his face.

“What?”

“Let’s make a bet. I say that you will like me kissing you on that bed a lot.” He smiles charmingly at him when he snorts. “But if you don’t, then I lose the bet and you can punch me in the face.”

Leo looks at his husband with concern. He knows Blaine likes to bet only when he is sure to win, but this definitely doesn’t seem the case. First of all, Adam can always lie and say he didn’t like it. Secondly, since Adam’s sex drive is virtually non-existent, the chances of him liking a good make out session are very low to begin with, let alone when Blaine is involved. Last time they fought, Adam almost broke his nose with a punch. Leo is not sure this game is worth the risk of that happening again. “Blaine, maybe—“

“I’m in,” Adam interrupts him, smirking for the first time tonight. “If the old man wants to be punched in the face, I won’t be the one keeping him from what he wants. Where is this bed?”

“Yeah! This feels like _my_ birthday party!” Annie exclaims, patting her thighs as she stands up.

They all move to the guest room because that is where the nearest bed is, and also because everybody messing around with everybody else is good but Blaine and Adam making out on Blaine and Leo’s bed would truly mean crossing a line.

Luckily, the guest room is big enough to accommodate everybody. Annie and Leo obviously want the front row, so Leo sits down on the armchair which is directly in front of the bed and Annie sits on him. Cody, who came along only because staying behind alone would have been even more awkward, puts himself in a corner to be as inconspicuous as possible, and yet he’s happy when Matt comes to sit at his feet without saying a word. He likes the way he keeps him company without necessarily interacting with him.  
Blaine goes to stand right next to the bed and presents it to Adam with an elegant gesture of his hand. “Please, after you.”

Adam enters the room very slowly, as if he was waiting for the door to lock behind his back and the walls to start moving inward to crash him. “A few ground rules, Anderson.”

“I’m listening,” Blaine says, patiently. Sometimes he wonders how this young man can be so rigid and closed off, so worried at the prospect of a meaningless kisses between friends. It’s almost tiring how many mental processes he goes through before allowing himself something. At his age, Blaine would spend his night way more drunk than he is now and doing things much worse, with strangers to booth. He had no inhibitions, no boundaries to what he wanted to do or to be done to him. He had fun with other people, he liked the playfulness of it all and the pleasure of it. He raised Leo to be exactly like him. It’s a pity he didn’t manage to do the same for Adam, despite being around for him too.

“The die said _kiss_ ,” Adam says. “So, you’re not allowed to use your hands.”

“Uh, careful what you ask, Adam,” Leo butts in, crossing his hands on Annie’s stomach. “He gave me some of my best orgasms with his hands behind his back. Blaine is very good with his mouth.”

“Thank you, love.” Blaine chuckles.

Adam closes his eyes for a moment, possibly to count to ten before answering, and then he sighs. “Leo, do me a favor, shut up because I love you but not enough to keep you alive if you keep talking. And keep your hands away from my wife!”

Leo chuckles. “I’m not doing anything!”

“You always are!” Adam points out as he quite unwillingly climbs on the bed. “Remember you’re married.”

“Says the man who’s about to make out with my husband,” Leo chuckles again.

Adam would like to reply to that but he’s too busy watching Blaine’s every move to also pay attention to Leo. If his best friend is inappropriately touching his wife, that’s a problem for a future him. “I don’t want any unnecessary part of your body touching mine,” he says to Blaine.

“I’ll try my best,” Blaine says, awkwardly hovering on Adam. “But it would help if you relaxed.”

Adam lies still and rigid like a log, his arms crossed on his chest to protect a virtue he doesn’t really have and nobody is really trying to take away anyway. “You don’t need me relaxed to kiss me.”

Blaine sighs. “Alright, suit yourself.”

That’s when Adam allows himself a little smile. “I can’t wait to punch you in the face,” he declares in a dreamy voice.

What happens, instead, is that he prepares himself to be disgusted by Blaine’s proximity but his body betrays him the moment Blaine’s lips touch his own. Blaine doesn’t waste any time to be delicate or to go slow, because he knows very well that he needs to force Adam to acknowledge his own desire, to accept it and to crave it if he wants to win this bet. So, he concedes Adam only a moment to adjust to the taste and feel of his lips and then he attacks his mouth hungrily right from the start. Adam is as straight as they come and he’s used to lead. He can’t be seduced or coaxed, especially not by a man, he needs to be challenged and defied. If he bothers to put some work into it, he does it to hunt, not to be the prey. At the first touch of Blaine’s tongue thrusting into his mouth he growls annoyed and claws Blaine’s shoulders with both his hands, pulling him down and under himself. Drunk and finally aroused, he takes charge of the kiss and forces Blaine to part his lips more and to respond to him instead of the other way around.

An excited scream explodes out of Annie’s mouth. “Yes! More! Strip him!” She cheers, pumping her fist in the air. Leo struggles to keep her still. He tightens his hold on her as she seems to be ready to throw herself in the middle of whatever is happening on that bed.

Instead, Leo is completely mesmerized by the scene in front of his eyes. It just dawned on him that he has never seen Blaine with anyone else before today. When he was young, the idea was simply unthinkable – a big amount of his mental strength was spent to avoid the thought that Blaine had sex with other people. He didn’t even want Blaine to _speak_ about it, let alone see it – and later on the idea was dangerous as their balance was fragile and literally anything could have tipped them off. This is the very first time he’s well enough that he can watch Blaine kiss another man without being upset or triggered by it. It’s weird, even weirder because it’s Adam and Adam seems to dig it very very much.

The passionate kiss ends on its own, leaving both men breathless and a little more than confused. Obviously, Blaine is the first one who comes back to his senses. “I suppose this means I won’t be punched in the face?” He asks, smirking.

Adam pushes himself away from him as if Blaine was contagious. “Shut up! It’s all your fault!”

“Mine?” Blaine points at himself, half in shock and half amused. “ _You_ pinned _me_ down on the bed!”

“You took advantage!” Adam insists, weakly.

“Of what?” Blaine chuckles, combing his hair back from his face with his fingers. “Your desire of sticking your tongue down my throat?”

Adam snorts angrily but he doesn’t reply, which sort of means that Blaine is right. Everybody is smart enough not to say it, though. That would be the end of the party and the night’s still young. “I need something to drink,” Adam announces, storming out of the room.

“My turn!” Annie announces, grabbing the empty bottle that Matt brought along in the bedroom and is now offering her.

“Don’t you want to wait for him?”

Annie shrugs. “Nah, I mess around with him all the time. It’s one of you I wanna do stuff with.” She gestures them over. “Alright, come over here.”

They rearrange themselves around her, so she can spin the bottle for the fourth time. “Leo, I hope it’s not you. Don’t get me wrong, I like you, but we’ve basically already done everything that was—Oh! Blaine! Yes!”

“So soon? Alright, I’m ready,” he chuckles, rolling back the sleeves of his white shirt. 

Annie rolls the dice. “Something hot, something hot, something hot,” she repeats under her breath. “ _Massage_ … _On the bed_. That’s not exciting at all.”

“How do we do this? Who gets on the bed?” Blaine asks.

“Oh, if I don’t get to smooch you, I’m gonna touch you real good,” she says, determined to make the best out of a bad roll of dice. “It’s supposed to be a massage, can I ask for the shirt off? Leo?”

“I say it’s implicit in the command,” he nods.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Blaine asks, already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Do you wanna keep your shirt on?” Leo asks, skeptically.

As a response, Blaine unbuttons the last button. The shirt, now hanging open from his shoulders, gives Leo a glimpse of Blaine’s still taut stomach. “Thought so,” Leo says, his eyes following the fine line of hair that from Blaine’s navel disappears under the hem of his trousers.

Annie gets closer to Blaine pretending to fan herself with her hand. "You are simply gorgeous," she says to him, who meets her prying eyes with total self-confidence.

"Thank you, honey."

Annie holds the shirt between her fingertips and takes a peek at what's underneath. Then, careful as if she was unveiling a very rare masterpiece, she takes it off Blaine's shoulders and arms. Blaine seems completely at ease, the perfect object of her adoration.

"You seem used to this," Matt comments, amused.

"It's been a while," Blaine explains, "but I had men and women undress me like this once upon a time."

"I didn't know you worked as an escort," Adam comments, leaning against the door frame. It took him more than half a bottle of beer to calm down and find the will to come back.

"I didn't," Blaine explains. "But when you're handsome, people want to get a good look at you."

"I agree," Annie sighs, dreamily. At this point she's so close to him that she could kiss him, but she smells him instead. She takes her good time to do it and then she turns excitedly to Leo. "Oh my God, he smells so good!"

Leo chuckles. "Yes, he does."  
Blaine has always smelled really good. Most of Leo’s early memories of him are related to his scent. His expensive cologne lingering on everything he had touched even after he was gone, the fragrance of his skin after a long time he had been away, their smells mixed together after sex. Now he lives every day among those scents, they speak of home to him. Back then they were the little things he would hang on to until the next time he would see him.

“Blaine, please, lie down,” Annie invites him, gesturing towards the bed. “On your stomach.”

Blaine does as she asks, offering her his wide shoulders and the perfect curve of his spine. Despite being almost fifty, he’s in great shape, healthily tanned and tonic. He takes great care of his body and it shows. He has always been quite vain, obviously, but being with Leo forced him to work even harder to keep his shape and his health in check: the kid is pretty high-maintenance on both a physical and mental level. He needed to stay on top of his game.

Meanwhile, Annie has climbed the bed and she’s now straddling him, mindless of her skirt rolling up and showing now a great portion of her white thighs. Adam grumbles from the door, but she ignores him as she places her hand on Blaine’s body with a moan of satisfaction. “I’ve been wanting to do this and more since I was fifteen,” she declares, shamelessly.

“Really?” Blaine chuckles again, resting his head on his crossed arms and enjoying the massage. Back in the day, Annie was quite vocal about her attraction for him. Blaine could only like one kid, but her reactions were always flattering, not to mention that she was Leo’s only friend who liked him.

“Yeah, I lost count of the times she would have licked you from head to toes,” Leo says.

“And he would make a face when I told him,” Annie says, her hands sliding down Blaine’s back, skillfully loosing up his muscles.

Blaine bends his head against the pillow, moaning in pleasure. “Uhm, no, he’s definitely not a licker.”

“Hey! This is not true!” Leo protests. “I lick. Sometimes.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Adam intervenes, walking into the room. “You, stop talking before it’s too late. And you, old man, get out from under my wife and put some clothes on. We should not be forced to look at your perfect elderly six-pack.”

“Thank you, Adam,” Blaine smirks as he sits on the bed and puts his shirt back on. After considering the number of buttons and the number of drinks, though, he decides to keep it open.

“It was not a compliment,” Adam hisses.

“Of course it wasn’t,” Blaine nods, amused by Adam’s ability to deny the truth. “Now, if I’m not mistaken, it should be my turn.”

Matt nods and hands the bottle over. “Here you go, man.”

Blaine spins the bottle once again and the air gets instantly heated when it stops pointing at Cody. They stare at each other for a very long time, none of them knowing what to do. It’s Annie who unknowingly breaks the ice by handing Blaine the dice. “Here, you forgot these.”

Blaine forces himself to look away from Cody, who nervously demands Adam’s bottle of beer and takes a big sip from it. “So, um, it’s _touch underneath the shirt_ ,” Blaine murmurs, “and “ _on the kitchen counter._.”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Adam reminds him.

“But there’s a penance if you don’t,” Annie says. “And trust me, Leo’s penances are always worse than the thing itself.”

“No, I,” Cody swallows another sip of beer and makes a face when the bitter taste hits his tongue. Then, he stares straight at Blaine. “I wanna do it.”

They all migrate towards the kitchen, which still bares the sign of their dinner earlier. Leo pushes the dishes unceremoniously towards the far end of the table, so Cody can lie down, covering his face with both his hands. “Oh my God.”

“No, no, no, you have to look at me, pet,” Blaine coaxes him, softly. “I want to see your face when I touch you.” Slowly, very slowly, Cody’s big blue eyes show up from behind his fingers. “There you go.”

Blaine moves as if they were alone in the room, his eyes fixed on Cody’s tiny and helpless body right in front of him. He gets closer to him and presses himself between his legs, forcing them open. They fall at this side and closes automatically around his legs.  
Blaine can feel a collective breath being held, but he doesn’t turn around. All his attention on Cody, who whimpers the moment Blaine places his hands on his hips. The last time he did that was another place, another life and they were both different people, both broken and finding someone else on each other. He leans forwards and pushes Cody’s flimsy shirt back with his nose. His chin barely brushing his him sends shiver along his spine.

Cody’s skin smells like chocolate and vanilla, things you could eat, things Blaine could have licked off his body if only he had had enough time. Cody moans and arches his back, following whatever pleasure Blaine is suggesting to him. In this moment he doesn’t care about the people around them. All that counts is what he’s feeling. All that guides him is his desire. Leo taught him how to let himself go, that’s true, but it’s his very nature that makes him keen to pleasure, the same way Blaine’s does. Leo had to be taught to be like this, Cody was born this way.

It’s not hard for Blaine to understand why his kid lost his head for Cody. It’s not just the porcelain skin or his demure attitude, the whole prey/predator game that Leo likes so much to play with him, it’s the way Cody surrenders and gives you the impression that you could do anything you want to him, even taint him, most of all taint him. Cody could drive a grown man crazy, and Blaine is proof of that.

Once Cody’s belly is exposed, Blaine starts stroking it slowly, moving his thumbs in circular motion. Cody is not a teenager anymore and yet he’s still got the body of one. Blaine could move his hands downwards and cup his ass in his palm if he wanted to. To avoid that, he moves upwards, instead, drawing on his chest with his fingertips and brushing his nipples but without never really touching them, until Cody’s reduced to whimpers and shivers.

Once again, it’s Annie who breaks the perfect silence in the room. Her voice just explodes out of her, carrying with it the weight of her frustration. “Fuck, please, kiss him!” She screams suddenly. “I’m dying here!”

Blaine turns to look at Leo and finds a chasm of lust and desire in his eyes. He can read his kid like an open book: there’s need on his face and the silent permission to satisfy it. _Do it, I want to see_. It’s a game he can play if Leo is okay with it. However, he knows Leo’s limits better than he does, so he leans forward and kisses Cody a the corner of his mouth. Enough to trigger his own memory, not enough to trigger Leo.

He backs off as the tension in the room dissipates. “That was intense,” Matt comments as literally everybody else, Adam included, are trying very hard to shake off the tingling sensation Blaine’s show has given them.

“Are you okay, pet?” Blaine asks gently, helping Cody down the kitchen counter. Cody nods quickly as he pulls down his shirt, looking at everything but Blaine. “Was it too much?”

Cody shakes his head again, trying to stand but his legs feel weak and wobbly, so he just sits down. “I’m fine,” he manages to say eventually. “Just give me a minute.”

“Are we done?” Adam grumbles.

“Sorry, man, it’s my turn,” Matt informs him with an apologetic smile. He feels for Adam a lot. He’s the only straight guy in the group and he’s not a sex-enthusiast like everybody else seems to be here. It must be hard for him to deal with their shenanigans. “Alrigh’, come over here y’all.”

Matt’s strong Texan accent gets a chuckle from everybody as they go back to sit around the kitchen island, this time without an inviting half-naked Cody lying on it. “You rolling those dice worries me,” Adam mutters, knowing the weapon of mass destruction Matt is hiding in his pants.

Matt smirks but otherwise ignores the comment. He’s used to people joking about the fact that he’s well-endowed, which is not as cool as it sounds. It is, in fact, a problem because not so many people are fit or willing to put up with his cock. He learned to compensate with other things. He had to survive puberty somehow. 

He spins the bottle, excitedly waiting to find out who is he going to mess around with. When the bottle stops, pointing at Leo, his smirk grows bigger and wilder. “Ah, my moirail!”

“Your what now?” Adam asks.

Blaine rolls his eyes. Leo and Matt met each other when Leo was fifteen on some social media dedicated to an obscure sort of webcomic he has never understood a word of. They would write stories, roleplay, even cosplay as their favorite characters who, as much as Blaine remembers, are very close friends or borderline lovers of some kind. Leo tried to explain their whole relationship to him several times back then, but Blaine was already too old to get it. Their way to interact with each other by using the webcomic lingo stuck with them, so now Blaine is used to hear them talking nonsense every now and then. Adam should be too, but he learned long ago to turn off Leo’s constant chattering about his favorite books, comics and video games. It’s all white noise to him, so maybe he really never heard a word Leo has said about it in the past ten years.

“Alright, bro, roll the motherfucking dice,” Leo invites Matt, excitedly.

“Okay. _Bite_...and _On the neck_.”

“Uh,” Leo smirks. “Last time you did that properly was at the Comic-Con in San Diego a gazillion of years ago. I was still in high school.”

“You bit him?” Cody asks, confused. He knows Leo is a nerd, but he knows very little of his nerd life, so to speak. They used to go to the movies together and he had tons of comic books and action figures everywhere in his room, he would know every detail of the series he liked and everything, but Cody has never really seen him fanboying over something. Leo was too busy fussing over him.

“We were always in cosplay,” Matt explains. “And we were great at it, so people would go crazy and ask us things. I don’t know how many times I kissed him on command. And then, one day, a girl screamed _Bite him, Gamzee!_ and I had had, like, a shitload of slime pie and I was high on sugar, so I complied. The girl almost creamed her panties and I sent him home with a purple bruise on his neck.”

“I remember that,” Blaine nods. “It was quite an impressive hickey.”

“Why don’t you ever have normal stories to tell people?” Adam asks with a sigh. “You know, something that is funny but without being sexual or creepy?”

“Because I’m not boring like you,” Leo cuts it short. Then he smirks, “Care to repeat the show, bro?”

“Get in position,” Matt orders him as he stands up to reach him. Leo chuckles and tilts his head, offering him his neck. Matt throws a glance at Blaine, then. “Can I move freely?”

Knowing the intense experience that that could be for them, he braces himself for what is about to happen. He’s pretty much used to the level of intimacy Leo has with some of his friends – this night was his idea after all – but some things he’s a little less used to and they fill him with a mix of dread and anxious expectations. He appreciates the fact that Matt asked for permission, though, so he says yes.

They all expect a little playful bite, but that is not what happens. Matt’s eyes turn a little bit darker and then he bends over, closing his lips on Leo’s neck. He pinches his skin, pulling at it for a moment. Leo lets out a little “uh”, like a tiny blow of air. Then, Matt opens his mouth wide – and it’s a big mouth to open – and he bites down for real. Leo actually hisses in pain, but it’s a confusing sound the one that leaves his mouth, mixed with lust and satisfaction. He claws at Matt’s shoulders and holds on to them as Matt sucks strongly at his skin, making an obscene, vaguely animal sound. He towers over Leo with his body, bending over him like a lion on its prey, seemingly feasting on him. Their audience is ready to clap or cheer, whatever it is the most appropriate to pay tribute to such an entertaining show, but it’s not over yet and they find out soon enough. Matt backs off a few inches to slowly lick the few purple marks he left on Leo’s skin. They all watch fascinated as he uses his incredibly long tongue to draw random lines over the bruises he made, swirling around them, taking a little detour to lick the whole length of Leo’s neck from under his earlobe to the curve of his shoulder. That’s when Leo actually moans, throwing his head back with his eyes closed, his fingers flexing around the fabric of Matt’s shirt.

Cody is covering his face with both hands and yet watching through his fingers as the shivers running down his spine clearly show he needs some kind of relief. Annie has been reduced to a speechless mess and she’s now expressing her appreciation through mute gasping. Adam is, quite obviously, disapproving.

Deciding that this is enough, Blaine clears his throat, discreetly. Matt gets the hint and backs off with one last tiny kiss. Then, in perfect silence, he goes back to sit down at the other end of the table. “I think I need another drink,” Annie announces. “Who wants to keep me company?” Unexpectedly enough, everybody raises their hand, Cody and Adam included.

As Annie pours everyone some more alcohol from the first bottle she can find that has still something in it, Leo finds his way back to Earth after Matt’s work on him, but not quite. Despite the game he’s been allowed to play, he hasn’t had the chance to touch Cody, which makes him anxious, restless and a little bit angry. 

Blaine can feel that from a distance. Without even touching him, he knows Leo’s skin is hot and he’s shivering. He’s been teased for the past two hours without a proper release and he didn’t have a fraction of what he was hoping for. He’s on the edge of desperation and that’s not what Blaine wanted for him tonight.   
“One last round?” He proposes, smiling softly at Leo as he gives him the bottle.

Leo accepts with a grateful smile and, ignoring Adam’s protests – _But it’s late! Matt ate your neck and Blaine has made babies with Cody! Can we go home now?!_ –, he spins the bottle one more time as he rolls the dice at the same time. The dice say _Make out_ and _Sitting on each other_ , and he holds his breath as he watches the bottle spin slower and slower. Please be Cody, be Cody, be Cody.

But the bottle points at Blaine.

“Sorry, kiddo,” Blaine says, knowing his husband must be very disappointed. They _do_ make out all the time, after all. It can’t be a very exciting roll of dice for him. But Leo’s frustration has reached the alert levels and he needs some form of release to avoid an explosion, so he sees in Blaine an opportunity to do just that. There are things he’s not allowed to do with the others, but with Blaine he can do anything he wants.

Leo literally climbs on top of him, jeopardizing the precarious balance Blaine has on the kitchen stool. Leo throws his arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily, pressing his whole body against Blaine’s, holding on to him for dear life. Blaine has no other choice but to follow his lead. He holds him by his hips, his fingertips lingering just underneath the hem of his shirt. “Touch me.” Leo’s request is a whisper just for his ears, his voice desperate, dripping need. 

Blaine complies, slowly stroking his back, playing his spine like a piano keyboard. Leo whimpers, searching for a deeper kiss and more contact, slipping his hands under Blaine’s shirt, which is still open on his chest. He takes it off his shoulders once again, revealing more skin. He leaves a line of wet kisses along his husband’s neck, traces the curve of his shoulder with his tongue and dives on his chest, tasting him on the tip of his tongue.

Cody whimpers somewhere in the back and he turns around, taking shelter in Adam’s arms. He hides his face against his shoulder. “Guys, that’s enough!” Adam says right away. “You’re upsetting Cody!”  
Adam got it all wrong. Cody is not upset, just too drank not to be aroused and envious at the sight, but he’ll welcome anything that can stop those two right now.

When Adam’s words have no effect on Leo, Blaine sighs and kisses Leo gently on his cheek. “It’s okay, love,” he whispers, tightening his hold on Leo’s hips to prevent him from rubbing his crotch against his. “We have all night for this.”

Leo whines but eventually opens his eyes. They aren’t any clearer and he’s still tense. “Alright,” he huffs, climbing down from him. Blaine would get annoyed by his attitude if he didn’t know his husband is way more out of his mind that he lets on, which says something. He’s trying his best to keep himself under control, even if he’s struggling. But he’s sad and disappointed. It is unfair to him that he didn’t get a chance with Cody and, honestly, Blaine agrees. 

“Can we call it a night, then?” Adam asks, hopeful this time. He usually can’t read a room if his life depends on it, but tonight it’s hard to miss the feeling of something ending. Leo himself is clearly resigned to it.

“Not yet,” Blaine intervenes. He grabs the bottle from the table and presents it to Leo with an encouraging smile. “One more round for good luck? It’s your birthday after all.”

Leo’s mouth open in the brightest of smiles. That’s quite frankly the best reward for Blaine’s many efforts tonight. “Uh, do you mind if I spin and roll?” Cody asks, shyly. They both turn, Leo and Blaine, and find him standing a few feet from them, blushing and yet determined. His eyes say one thing: _I want to make it happen_ , so Leo nods and gives him the bottle.

Cody spins the bottle, but it’s a light spin, one that makes the bottle do barely half a circle. And besides, he and Leo are the only two people the bottle can point at. Cody didn’t wait for the others to join them, they’re all still scattered around the room, watching the scene and knowing instinctively not to interfere. Adam would really want to, but Blaine is frowning at him and making sure he won’t.

The dice say _Dry hump_ and _In the closet_. 

Leo doesn’t know if Cody piloted that too somehow, but he doesn’t care. He’s dragging Cody towards the closet even before the last dice has settled down. “Leo, I’m giving you seven minutes from now,” Blaine warns him. “Not one more. Make it count.”

“I will!” That’s all he says before pushing Cody inside the small closet under the stairs and slamming the door shut.

The moment Leo is not in the room anymore, Adam turns to glare at Blaine. “What was that?” He hisses at him with such gravity in his voice that it’s impossible not to see that he’s scolding him.

“What, Adam?” Blaine sighs, patiently.

“That was not part of the game,” Adam points out. “They just locked themselves together in a closet with your permission.”

Blaine sighs again. A long time ago he decided that he was not going to just _assume_ what Adam wanted. If Adam had something to say to him, he was going to speak his mind or not speak at all. Blaine was not going to do his work for him. And he still stands by that. “And?”

“And you two are married!” Adam cries out in disbelief. 

“Marriage is not just a couple of signatures on a piece of paper, Adam. And it’s not just officially being together either. You should know that. I think that being married means to understand what the other person needs or wants and give it to them. To make them happy, you know?”

“Leo always wants a lot of things,” Adam insists. “It doesn’t mean that what he wants is right for him. You’re the biggest proof of that, aren’t you?”

“Here we go again,” Blaine sighs. It’s been a while since Adam’s last tirade against him – a few years at least – but the alcohol must have brought up old grudges.

“You have never really changed, have you?” Adam goes on. “You do one thing right and then you mess everything up again. You… either you promise him something and then you don’t deliver or you give him everything he wants without thinking about the consequences! How is it possible that you spent half his life educating him, but you never managed to teach him one right thing?!”

“Adam, it’s his birthday and I don’t want to get angry or fight with you over this again,” Blaine says, hanging on that bit of himself that’s still sober after all he had to drink tonight. “Just trust me on this, alright?”

“I’ve never trusted you and I’m not gonna start tonight.”

“Listen, I know how to take care of my husband,” Blaine says again, a little more sternly perhaps. He’s a patient man, but his patience has a limit. “I know when to give him something he wants, even if it sounds weird to everybody else.”

“I’m his best friend and—“

When Leo had his mental breakdown and destroyed Adam’s studio, Adam threw him out of the house and severed all ties with him. He was right, of course, Leo was out of control and, as much as Adam loved him, it wasn’t his burden to bear. Still, he wasn’t there when Blaine had to put Leo back together piece by piece. He has no idea what Blaine went through to do it, he doesn’t know what was left of Leo at that point, what Blaine managed to salvage and what he mended and is still mending. Leo is way better now, but he’s still cracked, still fragile. He has episodes of panic and distress Adam knows nothing about. Blaine can’t really accept any lectures from him, not even those coming out of his drunken state. “You are his best friend, but there are parts of him that you literally refused to deal with for years,” Blaine interrupts him, annoyed this time. “I know Leo and I know what he needs. And if that’s seven minutes with Cody in a closet, that’s none of your business.”

Adam stares at him, but Blaine is almost sure that he’s looking at another Blaine from his alcohol-conjured past. “You still like to think about him with other people, don’t you?” He hisses, accusingly.

“And that’s my cue to drag his drunk ass home,” Annie providentially butts in, grabbing her husband by the shoulders and physically moving him away from Blaine. She exchanges a knowing glance with him, mouthing _I’m sorry_. “Does Cody need a ride to his hotel?”

“I can go with him,” Matt offers. “We’ll share an Uber.”

Annie blows him a grateful kiss. “Thank you, tall angel of Texas,” she says with an overly-dramatic flair, “’cause I have my hands full already.”

“Are you sure you can drive?” Blaine asks, watching her wobble towards the door while pulling Adam along.

“I can’t,” she nods. “And I won’t. I’ll take a taxi. I’ll come back for my car tomorrow.”

“Good.”

Ignoring the fight Annie has spectacularly avoided and his friends leaving, Leo has pinned Cody against the wall and he’s kissing him stupid. The closet is barely big enough to contain the two of them – despite Cody’s pocket size – but it doesn’t matter because Leo is pressing his whole body against him, occupying very little space. He had his hands on Cody the moment the door was closed behind them. Seven minutes are not enough to do everything he would like to do to him, but he will make do.

Dry humping means he can’t undress Cody, but that won’t stop him from being as dirty as possible with a barrier of fabric between them. He grabs Cody from under his thighs and hoists him up on the small cabinet they keep in there. He presses himself between his legs forcing them open. “L...Leo, wait,” Cody whimpers, trying to follow his frenzied kisses, but they are messy, wet and confusing and he’s starting to lose the train of his own thoughts.

“I’ve waited long enough,” Leo growls on his lips, his tongue searching for Cody’s, forcing a moan out of his throat as he explores his mouth possessively. Sitting across from him all night and watching him making out with everybody was a torture. A very hot one, but still a torture. Now he needs to release all the pent-up tension and he plans to do that spending the entirety of these seven minutes touching him in any way he can.

After a little, quite weak attempt at slowing him down, Cody decides to just go with the flow. He throws his arms around Leo’s neck and responds to his kisses with the same abandon he had when they were together. _Take me, take everything you can_. He crosses his legs behind Leo’s back, keeping him against himself. He can feel Leo’s erection even through the sturdy fabric of his jeans and he rubs himself against him, the friction remaining unsatisfying no matter what he does. “I’m wearing too many clothes,” he complains with the tiniest of voices.

“I can’t get you naked, Sweetness.” There’s true disappointment in his voice. Cody can hear in it the fact that Leo would, indeed, take everything off of him if he could. Cody moans again and slips his hands underneath Leo’s shirt, feeling his skin under his fingertips, dragging his nail along it, softly, so he only leaves temporary marks that will fade soon, like them, when they will be out of this closet again.

“God, you taste so good,” Leo whispers in his ear. He’s restless and hungry, he wants to touch more and feel more and kiss every bit of skin he can reach without breaking the rules. Grabbing Cody’s ass with one hand, he’s satisfied when he founds out that it still fills his palm perfectly. Cody hasn’t changed at all. He’s still the miracle he’s always has been.

As their kisses grow hungrier and their needs more urgent, Leo starts thrusting harder against him. It hurts but it’s good too and Cody knows that’s all they can have, so he rubs against Leo as if there was nothing between them, as if Leo could really be inside of him, as if he could ride his cock the way he really wants to. Leo’s tense, chasing after release on Cody’s body. The struggle of holding himself back makes him even more needy. He growls and whimpers and bites at his skin.

“I wanna come, make me come,” Cody barely whispers but Leo can hear him and he nods, he nods because that’s what he wants too. He wants that _at least_. He deserves it because he’s been teased and now he can’t take the teasing anymore. He parts Cody’s legs wider and makes more room for himself to thrust better and faster, to take advantage of whatever is the best angle for them with all these clothes on. And when they come, it’s okay. When they come, it’s not nearly enough but it will do.

It’s not enough, but it will do. That’s all they are now. It’s a little bit sad, but it could be worse and Leo hangs on to that. Tonight he’s got everything he could have and he’s grateful for that. He spends the last few seconds hugging him tight. They tell each other everything they need to know without saying one single word.

Then comes the knocking, breaking the moment and them apart.  
“Time’s up, kiddo,” Blaine says. “Come on.”

Leo knows better than coming out of this closet bringing with him the intense moment he just shared with Cody. It’s not like Blaine doesn’t know that he did – of course he does – but it would be unfair to rub it in his face. It has to remain when it happened, right here in the closet, which is the space Blaine himself gave to it. So he takes a deep breath and pushes everything down again, before opening the door. Blaine welcomes him with a warm but tired smile. “How did it go?” He asks.

“He’s beautiful and he smells like chocolate,” Leo says. “He’s so precious. Can we keep him?”

Blaine can’t help but chuckle. He pulls him in his arms, mostly because he wants to, but also to help him let go of Cody, whose hand Leo is still holding. “It’s time to call it a night,” he says, instead of answering to his question, and leaves a kiss on his head. 

After saying goodbye to Cody and Matt, Blaine pulls Leo in his arms. The house around them is a mess but he doesn’t care. There will be time tomorrow to turn it back into the perfectly tidy place it was before. “Are you happy?” He asks instead, holding his face in his hands. “Did you have fun?”

“Thank you,” he just says. For everything. For _everyone_. Leo seems calmer now, more centered, but his eyes are still dark, he’s still needy. And that’s okay because Blaine can take care of that. In fact, everything is okay as long as he’s still the one who can make things truly right for him.

And when Leo starts undressing him while they walk upstairs, he knows he is.


End file.
